Krysanthe
i cant get a break huh its KRYSANTHE the swindler of my namesake Appearance notably attractive sandwing. used to use her appearance to get what she wants so * BUILD: average height & weight. fit & slim. long snout with a few decorative beauty marks * COLORS: primarily gold & pale yellows. the Standard SandWing Look. * EXTRA: has a few lines of dragon teeth inked on her left forearm. wears earrings, rings, and a few gems embedded into her scales Personality SASSY, SHIFTY, NOT REALLY RESPECTABLE Relations * fear: laughing * dreamer: new phone who dis History okay i CAN do this on my phone now Krysanthe was born into a branch of the Talons of Power. born into thievery and killing when necessary. her mother was never around, her father was her mentor. her father showed his tattoos (which varied between the dragon teeth she now has inked on her scales) and said maybe someday she can wear proud tattoos as well. no siblings to worry about - therefore the time & attention was hers alone. she began classic thievery stuff - pickpocketing, causing a commotion then snatching while eyes weren't looking - but shifted to something, as she aged up, more suitable for her person. with this she began using her looks to get into places which wouldnt normally let her in. claiming to be a model, wealthy & gorgeous. shed get in, "fall in love", then get out with the unlucky dragon's prized items. she made a living off of this, and depended on it more when her father got caught. so she continued to develop her style, her rhythm, her signature. occasionally she did need to kill. however, she claimed it wasnt important whom. she knew she wouldnt make it big in the sister branches, so she stayed in her lane despite claims from others. this was a mild branch, preferring being common thieves than crime lords & assassins for hire. one day in particular she was running from an individual in authority, and wound up slamming into a nightwing & rainwing. talk about an odd bunch. she pleaded for safety, needing them to claim they were friends with her and that they'd shed been there the whole time. the nightwing was immensely skeptical, but the rainwing hopped on board immediately. so they did that, helping to hide the criminal named Krysanthe in the duo of an Exile named Fearstriker, & a common RainWing named Dreamer. after the run-in krysanthe noted how enjoyable dreamer was. she wanted more of her around. so she stayed with them, selling some of her own prized items to purchase gifts for them. flowers, birds, sloths, even exotic plants and the finest meats one can buy. while they were grateful, fear was still ever skeptical of the sandwing, because little did krys know, word got around about her. especially since blister's ""alliance"". now though she lives cooped up in the home with fear & dreamer. because she told them whats up and they know what they signed up for. shes given up her life of crime for the most part, especially since shes on an island now where theres nobody but the three of them. Trivia * i cant do this right now EITHER * krysan is a nickname helio gave me a while ago * so this is one of my namesake characters with a similar alias. boom. Gallery 4560C8CB-CC19-434A-9FD5-5EB66B481378.png|for hearts & hugs day Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:LGBT+